


The Past and the Future

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: During KH3, Gen, Happy birthday body hopping Sharpshooter, Pre - Back Cover, birthday fic, yes there are two scenes so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Some thoughts about Xigbar - Luxu and the meaning of "birthday" to him.
Kudos: 7





	The Past and the Future

_ "Happy Birthday, Luxu!" _

_ Luxu blinked, staring at the wrapped gift standing on the table. It was small, some kind of round box, and from the shape of it he recognized it as one of the boxes of candy he liked to buy. _

_ "... Birthday?"  _

_ He looked up to the tall man, his Master, confusion under the dark hood he wore.  _

_ "Well, yeah!" The Master reached out to him and patted Luxu on the head. "It's been one year since I gave you your new name, so~ why don't we celebrate?" _

_ Luxu blinked again. "Oh. Okay." _

_ That made sense. _

_ "It's been a year already!" The Master held his arms out for a dramatic effect, but Luxu's eyes were glued on the gift lying in front of him. "Or … don't you want to celebrate?" _

_ "W-What, no!" Luxu turned to him, holding his hands in front of his body in defense. "I mean, yes! I want to celebrate." _

_ The Master only chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "Kidding, kidding."  _

_ A birthday gift … Slowly Luxu started to smile, unwrapping the gift carefully. And it was indeed the box of candy he expected it to be, more than surprised that his Master knew what kind of sweets he liked. _

_ "Thank you, Master!" He slightly bowed in front of him. "I love it." _

_ "Of course, of course~"  _

_ Another chuckle, and Luxu knew he wanted to treasure this little gesture long in his heart. _

* * *

The sky in Twilight Town was dipped in its usual orange, the sun warm on the buildings and skin. Not many people roamed the streets, it was a rather lazy day today, much to Xigbar's pleasure.

Finally some peace and quiet, away from any trouble and noisy  _ co-workers. _

Just him and the box of candy lying on the metal railing he leaned onto, nothing more and nothing less.

Sure it wasn't the  _ same _ kind of candy, and he gave up trying looking for it years ago, but it was close enough. It was the thought that counted.

The concept of "birthday" became so vague to him. 

_ When  _ exactly was his birthday? 

The day of him becoming Luxu? Whatever his birthday was before he got that name - whatever  _ that  _ was? When he took over a vessel? Or the vessel's birthday?

Many questions he turned his thoughts over and over in his head over time, but that was a long time ago. 

In the end it didn't really matter to him. What was aging to him anyways.

"Candy? Really?"

Xigbar didn't flinch at the familiar voice appearing behind him, and instead he started to grin as he turned around with the box in his hand, facing Ansem standing on the roof with him.

"What, can't a man like me enjoy some candy on his birthday?"

Ansem shrugged with a grin as he crossed his arms. "Birthday? Didn't you say two weeks ago you had birthday?"

_ Ah, of course. _

"Well, obviously." Xigbar gestured in front of him. "As if you don't have multiple birthdays as well!"

For a bit Ansem had his eyes closed, seemingly in thought about this problem. But he hummed then, nodding with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Where was the line - he never really thought about it. Heartless and Nobody having a different birthday than his original self -

"You have a point."

Suddenly some noise let the two men turn around, their eyes gazing down the main street of the town. 

"Ah, look who arrived." Xigbar didn't give it another thought and simply walked past Ansem, opening a Dark Corridor behind him. "Take care of the kid for me."

Without saying much more or waiting for another reply, Xigbar stepped through the portal, opting for his peace and quiet again.

He knew that, soon enough, he couldn't appreciate this anyways. 

  
  



End file.
